Iowa
'''Iowa '''is the premiere episode of Season 4 of Girls. It was written by Lena Dunham and Judd Apatow and directed by Dunham. the episode originally aired on January 11th, 2015. Summary Adam and Hannah join her parents for dinner at the Warwick Hotel to celebrate her imminent departure for graduate school. Tad toasts to her success, and Hannah returns the toast to her parents, for their “massive love and support…even in the moments where superficially it didn’t seem like you were supporting me and it seemed like you were criticizing my choices and doubting my talent.” At their apartment, Hannah and Adam watch his commercial for Torpica, an anti-depressant. Hannah insists that it was good work and reminds him it was a job, but Adam balks over how “f**king heinous” it is. Hannah tries to talk to him about a plan for their relationship while she’s in Iowa, but Adam is unwilling to discuss it, wanting to take things day-by-day instead. Shoshanna endures a lackluster graduation at the NYU offices, caught in the middle of her acrimoniously divorced parents, Mel and Mel, as they bicker. Upon returning to her employer Beedie Sharpsworth’s apartment, Jessa is confronted by Beedie’s daughter Rickie. She knows about Jessa’s involvement in her mother’s attempted suicide and will be taking Beedie to her home in Connecticut. As they say goodbye, Jessa asks Beedie to say she loves her more than Rickie and Beedie obliges. Hannah, Adam, Shoshanna, Jessa, Ray and Elijah attend Marnie and Desi’s first “jazz brunch.” Marnie, expecting to be berated again by Desi's girlfriend Clementine, is thrown when she apologizes for her behavior during the previous episode. Clementine is apparently unaware that Desi and Marnie are having an affair. Jessa confronts Hannah in the bathroom, accusing her of being hypocritical for leaving New York City after she told Jessa to come back from rehab and stay for good. She defends her nasty attitude, claiming that Hannah is “pussying out” on their promise to make it work regardless of location. Shoshanna, claiming only to be at the brunch to see Ray, apologizes to her ex for “trying to manipulate” him into being in a relationship again. Ray graciously accepts her apology. Onstage, Marnie quickly becomes overwhelmed by the pre-occupied crowd and runs out of the restaurant in tears. Elijah follows and gives her a tough-love pep talk, reminding her that “this business is not for sissy bitches.” While Hannah finishes packing that evening, she asks Adam if he wants to go over “the plan” again, but he hedges again, insisting “the plan is there is no plan,” reminding her that he’s “shit on the phone.” They have sex, and Hannah seems sad, recognizing that this may be the end of something. Early the next morning, Marnie arrives to help Hannah finish packing. Hannah quietly slips out of the apartment without saying goodbye to Adam, who pretends to be asleep. He watches her from the apartment window as she drives away with her parents and some Fig Newtons. Category:Season 4 Episodes